Birthday Present
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Who will win the rock, paper, scissors game to have hot inspector sex with Kerry. Josh, Shannon, Michael or Stella?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, though if I did a lot of things would be different XD

 **A/N:** Femslash included. Don't like it, don't read it. This is my first attempt at writing this genre, please forgive me if the characters seem ooc. Please R &R…

 **Plot:** Set at the end of episode 20 in season two.

 **/ x-x-x /**

Kerry looked across the room, hearing someone knock on her door. Dancing her way over, Kerry stopped at the door and swung it open.

"Stella?" she squeaked in surprise and stepped aside to let her guest in. "You won I take it?" Kerry asked as a smile spread across her lips. Stella's mouth gaped open as she stared at her boss in awe.

"How did you know?" she muttered. Kerry just smiled in return and tapped her nose. "Well," Stella cleared her throat and smooth out her outfit. "How would you like to come have dinner with me?" she asked, staring into Kerry's eyes. There were several uncomfortable moments before Kerry broke the silence first.

"Have you made any bookings?" she asked.

"No, but I do have somewhere in mind," Stella replied.

"It's been a really long day," Kerry sighed, sipping her wine. "I'd prefer a quiet night in," she continued.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just go," Stella said, moving back towards the door.

"Stella, wait!" Kerry called out. She turned around and stared at Kerry. Stella then followed her further into her apartment. "Do you want a drink?" Kerry asked, waiting for a response.

"Sure, why not," Stella nodded with a shrug. Kerry smiled and pulled out a bottle of red wine from the fridge. "Do you have anything stronger?" Stella asked, staring at Kerry. She stared back at Stella for a moment before grabbing the bottle of vodka. Kerry then grabbed a smaller glass and filled it with the liquid. Smiling faintly, Kerry handed the glass to Stella then picked up her own.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking a sip. Just then they both heard a knock on the front door. Putting her wine glass down, Kerry moved to the door. Stella heard flirtatious giggles and soft mumbles. Minutes later Kerry came back into the room, carrying two cardboard boxes. "When did you order those?" Stella asked, taking a swig of her drink.

"About half an hour ago," Kerry guessed, glancing down at her watch, placing the boxes down and opened the lids. The freshly made smell of pizza's wafted over to Stella, making her even more hungry and she realised she hadn't eaten since lunch time. Kerry smiled faintly, seeing Stella's facial expression, shaking her head Kerry quickly grabbed two plates from the cupboard. Stella let Kerry choose first, given it was her birthday and she was the big boss. Stella then grabbed some pieces onto her plate and followed Kerry over to the couch. Kerry smiled as Stella sat down beside her. Stella placed her glass on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. Taking a breath, she glanced over at Kerry who was biting into her pepperoni pizza. Leaning closer, Stella cleared her throat and Kerry glanced over with half a pizza hanging from her mouth.

"By the way," Stella paused as a smile spread across her lips, "Happy Birthday," she added. Kerry reached across and stroked Stella's cheek. Her breath hitched at the touch and Stella leaned forward to tuck a lose locket of Kerry's hair behind her ear. Kerry left her hand on Stella's cheek and moved her other hand to her neck. Stella's heart began to race as Kerry leaned in and pressed her lips against her own. Breaking of the kiss, Kerry stared at Stella with a smile. Stella half smiled and continued eating her pizza. They finished eating in silence and Kerry turned on the TV. Stella tried to stifle a yawn as she leaned back against the couch.

Stella blinked open her eyes and glanced around the dimly lit room. Yawning, she snuggled up to her pillow till it moved. Scrambling back, Stella looked down to see she had been resting against Kerry. Stella's heart began to race as she stared at Kerry, sleeping peacefully. Up until this moment, Stella never had to chance to study Kerry. She truly was beautiful beyond words, even in semi-dark room the light danced off her skin. Suddenly Kerry opened her eyes and Stella turned her head away.

"Thanks for coming over, Stella," Kerry smiled as she got up from the couch. "It is rather late," she paused, glancing over at the clock on the wall. "And I'm pretty tired," Kerry mumbled, trying to hide a yawn. Stella nodded and also rose to her feet. She watched in amazement as Kerry wandered off to her room without giving Stella a second glance. The younger woman stood frozen on the spot, wondering what to do… _'Leave and go home or,'_ she paused, inclining her head to the left to glance at Kerry's half open bedroom door. _'Do what we discussed in TR2,_ ' Stella thought. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour as she took a cautious step forward.

"Sore back?" Stella asked, standing at the doorway, watching Kerry stretch out her back. Kerry spun around and stared at Stella.

"A little," Kerry nodded.

"I…" Stella paused, taking a tentative step forward. "I… I could give you a massage if you like," Stella suggested.

"Mmm, that would be nice," Kerry said, smiling faintly. Kerry quickly disappeared into her en suite then reappeared in the bedroom. "Here…" she said, pressing the bottle into Stella's hand. She lay down, tummy first, on the bed before pulling her pyjama top over her head. Stella looked down at the bottle and read _Massage Oil_ written across the top. Smiling faintly, she crawled onto the bed and settled over Kerry but careful not to apply to much press when she sat down. Squeezing the bottle over Kerry's back, she rubbed it all over the bare back before getting stuck into the massage. Stella moved her hands up and down, sideways, back ways, front ways, and traced Kerry's spine. Then Stella repeated the same process all over again except only using her fingertips.

"Nice tattoo," Stella muttered quietly, tracing the multi-coloured dragon.

"Thanks," Kerry said with a hint of smile in her voice.

"Feeling any better?" Stella asked softly.

"Mmm," Kerry groaned. Stella's heart began to race again as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Kerry's bare back. She quickly tugged her top over her head and tossed it aside with her black bra. Stella leaned down again and kissed Kerry. Stella's hard nipples brushed against the older woman's back, letting a groan escape her lips. For several minutes, Stella continued to kiss Kerry's back with her nipples also brushing against the skin. Kerry wriggled underneath Stella and looked up at her. She quickly got off the bed and undid her jeans also pushing off her panties. She smiled down at Kerry then also removed her bottoms. Stella climbed back onto the bed and lay between Kerry's legs. She wriggled her way up and kissed her cheek. Stella slowly moved down planting a kiss on every inch of the bare skin. She then settled on Kerry's left breast and sucked, flicking the nipple with her tongue. Stella looked up at Kerry as she groaned louder and more frequent. Stella kissed on the bare skin as she made her way southward. She spread Kerry's leg wide and stroked her thighs as she moved her head closer to Kerry's sex. Stella licked from the opening all the way up to her clit as she made small circles on the thighs. "Stella…" Kerry groaned.

"Yes, Kerry?" Stella asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

"I… want… you…" she panted. Stella beamed and slipped a finger inside the hot wet pussy. Green eyes bore down on light blue ones, knowing her finger moving slowly would tease Kerry to no end. The groans grew even louder and Stella picked up the pace. Stella felt the walls tighten around her finger and with her other hand, Stella played with Kerry's clit to send her over the edge. "By the way," Kerry gasped, pulling Stella up. "Best birthday present ever," she whispered, with a smile.


End file.
